Not a Villain
by BakuKiriisbestship
Summary: Three kids are forced into villainy by their parents. Follow the story of Tankan Shigaraki, Kaito Toga, and Kuron Bubaigawara. The second generation of hero course students. If you don't agree with my ships, don't read it. Thank you for understanding.
1. Chapter 1

I started walking along the cold dark floors of the abandoned bar. Kuron and Kaito walked in from the doorway leading to the stairwell.

"You ready?" Kaito looked at me with his blue and yellow eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded. My heart already racing as we stepped out the door. Our first step to becoming heroes. We walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. Cars whizzed by and the large building lay ahead, drawing nearer. UA high school, the school where we would change our futures. We had been preparing for the entrance exam for a few months.

At last the building was upon us. Students walked past so they could watch the exams. Others hoping to get in dotted the area, staying in small groups with their friends. The three of us felt out of place. I could almost see their beating hearts pop out of their chests. Mine was slowly calming, but sped up again when a boy with brown hair and green eyes walked passed. I almost fell over but Kaito caught me,

"What was that for?" Kaito pushed me back onto my feet.

"I-I think I'm in love…" I still had trouble balancing myself. Kaito and Kuron laughed.

"How would you know what that's like?" Kuron was almost on the ground while Kaito's face was bright red. I put four fingers around each of the blonde boy's necks.

"If you keep laughing, then I will kill both of you," my face turn red with rage. Kaito and Kuron's faces turned paper white and they stopped laughing. A ringing sound came from the school and we all sprinted for our lives. We barely made it in time to hear the instructions. One of the pro heroes, Red Riot, was speaking.

"You will be split up into 4 groups, facing up against training robots," He said, noticing us as we walked in, "They will not kill you but you must fight them if needed." Red Riot kept explaining the rules.

"Now if you'll excuse me, we need to get to the viewing room," His voice was a bit shaky.

"Hurry up spiky hair, we're waiting," Everyone gasped when Ground Zero came out on the stage.

"Good luck!" Red Riot hurried off stage. I could feel the tension in the room.

The next thing I knew, I was outside a gate to a fake city. Kaito and Kuron weren't in the same section as me. I felt confident in my ability, but I wasn't sure I'd be fast enough. The gates swung open and everyone rushed in. I pushed my speed as far as I could so I could get the most points.

About 30 points and 22 disintegrated robots later, time was up. We were all sent back home to wait for results. Kaito and Kuron both did pretty well. Although Kaito had a bit of trouble because the robots had no blood. Kaito used the oil instead. All three of us were pretty confident.

After another long walk home, we entered the abandoned bar. 5 pairs of eyes were staring at us.

"Where were you?" My father got up from his seat.

"We were," I couldn't tell him the truth! All three of us would die! "We were…" I didn't know what to say.

"We were robbing a convenient store!" Kaito swooped in and saved our butts.

"Is that so?" My father was next to me, four fingers on my neck. A single sweat drop fell down my face and I froze.

"Where's the money then?" He said again.

"We had to get out before the cops came," Kuron jumped in.

"Is that true?" Dabi and Toga came closer. We all swallowed.

"Ok bye!" I said, dragging Kaito and Kuron upstairs, "We're gonna go to our room!" Within a second, we disappeared into the dark attic.

"That was close," I wiped the remaining sweat off my forehead, "thanks guys…" we all hugged. We would have to get to the mail before our parents did. Soon enough, we fell asleep from exhaustion.

Fast forward a week of training and our letters came. All three of us got into the hero course! The next week was the start of school. We would have to sneak out of the house to get uniforms. Getting school supplies and dorm stuff would be a bigger challenge. We woke up one morning to Dabi calling to us.

"KAITO GET DOWN HERE!" His cold voice boomed throughout the small building. Kaito ran down the stairs in a cold sweat. I could hear fire crackle as I stood in the cold doorway to the stairs.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?!" His fury was worse than we've ever heard.

"I-It w-wasn't m-me…" Kaito shivered with fear, his voice shaky and scared.

"YOU GO ON AND TRY OUT FOR A _HERO _COURSE SPOT AT UA?!" More crackling and screams came from downstairs. Kuron looked at me. I nodded. He touched me and made two of me. I looked at myself. I nodded. The three of us ran downstairs to help Kaito. Kuron ran in front of Dabi to distract him while I went behind him and put four fingers around his neck.

"Hurt. Him. One. More. Time," My fifth finger drew nearer to his neck, "I. DARE. You." Dabi backed up immediately. Toga and Dabi retreated to their rooms. The clone of me disappeared and the three of us stood in the room with Kurogiri.

"I'll help you get your stuff in the dorms," Kurogiri's wavy voice was heard, "IF. You help me clean up this bar before you go." He smiled and our faces lit up. A week lapsed and we were ready. We finished up helping Kurogiri and he gave us money to get the uniforms and anything else we would need plus extra. With Kaito and Kuron on either side of me, we stepped out the door and didn't look back. Since All Might was dead, my father had a new mission: kill Deku. I would make sure that didn't happen. We arrived at the building once again. This time, as students. Dupliarm stood at a podium, preparing his speech. Kaito still had bandages on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dupliarm's speech ended and we went to our classrooms. I entered the room labelled 1-A. Kaito and Kuron followed. Everyone looked so happy. I saw many students. I start looking around and my heart stops. That boy was there! My face turned tomato red and I fell onto Kaito again.

"Dude," Kaito pushed me back onto my feet. "Stop. Please." I saw two girls sitting next to each other. Each had one black eye and the other a different color. Their hair was the opposite.

"Kaen!" The one with short white and blue hair laughed as the one with black and red hair in a long ponytail almost tripped. They both laughed.

"Sorry, Yuki!" The one who tripped laughed.

"Class!" A sweet voice came from behind me. I turn around to see-

"DEKU?!" My heart stopped.

"Yes!" He smiled at me, "And your name is?"

"T-T-Tankan," I was too scared to tell him my last name.

"And your last name?" He was still smiling.

"Sh-Shi-Shiga-garaki…" My face turned bright red with embarrassment and fear.

"W-Wait…" His smile faded, "Say that again?"

"Shigaraki…" I prepared for the worst.

"H-How did you get in the hero course?" He tensed up.

"I ran away from home and took the exam…" Maybe that would help.

"Do you not like being a villain?" He was flustered.

"N-Not r-really…" I didn't know what was happening.

"Who is your other parent?" He was still cautious.

"I don't…" I only had my father… "know…"

"Ok then," he said, still shaking a bit, "Let's go around and share our names, quirks, and our parentage!" Everyone found the seat with their name on it.

"My hero name is Deku," Deku moved to his desk, "But you can call me Midoriya-Sensei."

"I'll just stick with Dad," The brown haired boy spoke, his voice soft and sweet.

"That's fine Juryoku," Midoriya laughed, "Now let's continue. Tankan, you can start us off."

"O-Ok…" I was nervous. "My name is Tankan Shigaraki and my quirk is disintegration. My father is Tomura Shigaraki." Midoriya pointed to Kaito.

"M-My name is Kaito Toga…" more gasps and concerned looks came our way, "M-My quirk is… is… blood boil…M-My p-parents are Himiko Toga and D-D-Dabi…" He hid his face. Midoriya pointed to Kuron.

"My name is Kuron Bubaigawara…" His face turned white, "My quirk is marbel clone… My parents are Mr. Compress and Twice…" Gasps filled the room.

"My name is Juryoku Midoriya," The boy with brown hair spoke with a soft, kind voice, "My quirk is gravity and my parents are Ochako Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya." He smiled with perfectly straight teeth, raising his freckles closer to his eyes.

"My name is Kaen Todoroki," The girl with the ponytail spoke, "My quirk is fire and my parents are Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu." She looked at the girl with the white and blue bob.

"My name is Yuki Todoroki," The girl said, "My quirk is ice and my parents are the same as hers" she pointed to Kaen. The sisters laughed.

"My name is Nadia Williams," A girl with yellow hair and eyes said, "My quirk is light finger and my 'parent' is Hawks." She was obviously American.

"My name is Kota," Said a boy with brown hair and a red hat, "My quirk is water and my parents were the Waterhose heroes" he teared up a bit and sniffed.

"My name is Eri," Said a girl with a similar hairstyle to mine. She had one horn and red eyes, "My quirk is rewind and my father is Overhaul." Yes! I knew her. She came over every now and then but disappeared when we were 6.

"My name is Teiza Kaminari," said a girl with dark purple hair and yellow eyes, "My quirk is taser and my parents are Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jirou." She smiled.

"My name is Keshigomu Aizawa," A girl with long blonde hair and tired blue eyes spoke, "My quirk is vocal erase and my parents are Erasure Head and Present Mic."

"My name is Hachurui Tokage," A girl with snakes for hair spoke, "My quirk is snake hair and my parents are Ibara Shiozaki and Setsuna Tokage."

"My name is Kiyomi Shinso" A girl with purple hair, cat ears, tan skin and a cat tail, "My quirk is cat control and my parents are Omayo Nekore and Hitoshi Shinsou." She gave a toothy smile to show her fangs.

"My name is Toran Ojiro," a kid who had messy brown hair spoke, "My quirk is invisitail and my parents are Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure."

"My name is Misaki Bakugo," A girl with short brown and green hair and a black headband said, "My quirk is stone touch and my parents are Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugo." She smiled to show slightly pointed teeth.

"You're just like your father!" Midoriya laughed.

"Which one?" Misaki laughed.

"Kirishima, I see him in your eyes,"

"I'm Mizumi Tokoyami," A boy with short green hair said in a cold voice, "My quirk is frog shadow and my parents are Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami."

"My name is Onsuke Iida," a kid with short pink hair and thick rimmed black glasses, "My quirk is teleportation and my parents are Mei Hatsume and Tenya Iida."

"My name is San Ashido," said a girl with pink skin and two long, black, ponytails, "My quirk is acid tape and my parents are Mina Ashido and Hanta Sero."

"My name is Nami Amajiki," A kid with short blue hair and one blue eye and one black spoke, "My quirk is strength boost and my parents are Tamiki Amajiki and Hado Nejire."

"My name is Kinzoku Tetsutetsu," Said a boy with short orange hair and teal eyes, "My quirk is iron fist and my parents are Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Itsuka Kendo."

"Is that everyone?" Deku said at last. A collective "Mhm" sounded and we moved on.


	3. Public service announcment

For all of you wondering, the names of some of the kids do have a relation to their quirks. Here's the translations:

Juryoku: gravity

Tankan: Bile Duct?!?!

Kaen: Fire

Yuki: ice

Keshigomu: erasure

Mizumi: pond

Kaito: Kite (lol)

Kuron: kron (lol)

Teiza: tazer

Hachurui: reptile

Misaki: Moth?

Toran: (nothing)

Kiyomi: (nothing)

Onsuke: (literally nothing)

Kinzoku: metal

Nami: wave


	4. Chapter 3

(Btw this is kinda short)

Midoriya got up and told everyone to get into training uniforms. I looked at Kaito and Kuron and we ran over to the locker rooms. I walked into the girls locker room and saw my locker. I walked over and grabbed my uniform. I untied my tie. I looked around at the other girls. Everyone was giving me a weird look. I looked down at my shoes. I knew what was wrong. I unbuttoned my jacket and pulled off my white collared shirt. I slipped my socks off and pulled down my skirt. I took off my shoes, right to left and placed them in my locker. I saw Kaen whispering something into Yuki's ear. Teiza and Kiyomi were off in the corner away from me. I finished tying the laces to my red high tops and walked out. I met up with everyone else and stood near Kaito and Kuron. Midoriya looked at all of us and counted how many people were there.

"On my first day, my teacher told us that we were going to do quirk assessments, but," he paused, "he said that the person with the least points would be expelled." We all gasped.

"But, I won't do that!" He smiles at me, Kaito, and Kuron. We all sigh with relief. We go through a series of tests. The ball throw came and I bombed it. I grabbed the ball and it immediately disintegrated. I pulled a glove out of my pocket and put it on. I threw another ball. My quirk doesn't really help with strength. Juryoku went and it was gone. He made the ball seem like it had no gravity.

"Fuckin' show off…" Mizumi actually spoke?!

"Mizumi, language!" Keshigomu blushed with anger.

"Sorry, princess," he winked at her. Keshigomu blushed, this time it wasn't anger. Keshigomu was tired, but strict considering her parents were both teachers.

"You ok Keshigomu?" I looked at her tomato red face.

"Please call me Keshi…" she smiled at me.

"Of course!" I smiled back. We finished the exercises and went back inside. Everyone was getting closer together. We spent the rest of the day playing some games to get to know each other better. We went to the dorms and started

unpacking. I was across the hall from Juryoku!

(Quick psa! I have been working on a cover and it's done! It'll be out soon!!!!)


	5. Chapter 4

I went to Kiyomi to ask for help. A lot of people we just starting. The twins were helping each other as they insisted on sharing a room. Two hammocks were swaying as they split up everything else and painted the room in 2 colors, red and blue. I kept walking. I knocked on the door.

"Just one second!" With a snap of her fingers the door swung open. I stood there in shock.

"Sorry! I forgot that you didn't know I used magic." My jaw dropped.

"You. WHAT?!" I practically screamed.

"Sssshhhhhh! You're the only one who knows!" She put her finger up to my mouth. I pushed it away and zipped my lips.

"So, did you need something?" She closed the door behind me in a swift motion.

"Yeah, do you think you could help me with my room?"

"Of course!" She opened the door and we walked into my room. It was a mess of boxes and paint buckets. I closed the door behind me.

"So, what style do you want?" She counted on her fingers for every style, "Modern, Princess, Nature, or something custom?" I thought over the options.

"What about modern?" I said, grabbing a pair of shades from my closet and pull them over my face. Kiyomi laughed and snapped her fingers. The room around me transformed into a beautifully decorated modern room. Kiyomi left as I was putting my clothes neatly into the drawers of my low, metal dresser. I finished and flopped down onto the soft squishy bed. A soft knock came to my door. I groaned and reluctantly walked to the door. It swung open and Keshigomu forced her way into my room, shoving me onto the back wall.

"Listen up!" Her face full of rage, "The next time you talk to Kiyomi will be the day you die! Do you understand me?" I shook and nodded my head. She started walking out of my room and knocked a few books off the shelf. I rushed over to pick them up but she shoved me over. She slammed the door behind her. I carefully placed the books back on the shelf. I pulled out my phone and searched up some memes. I looked at them for about an hour when I heard 2 voices from downstairs.

"DORM ROOM CHALLENGE!" The twins were shouting as loud as they could. I ran over to my door and swung it open. I started smashing the elevator button when the rest of my classmates stumbled out of their rooms the elevator opened to a group of students. Luckily, there was enough room for all of us on it. The elevator opened up for the floor beneath us and more students got on. We got down to the first floor


End file.
